Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong (aka DK) is a main character in the DKCU. He originates from the Donkey Kong and Mario series. His @ on Twitter is @DonkeyKongApe. Description General Information He is the grandson of Cranky Kong (however Cranky would go on to raise him like a father) and the son of DK Jr. He spends his days on DK Island saving the day and relaxing, however he frequently travels off the island for random adventures. Personality Donkey Kong is of course mainly heroic, brave, and kind-hearted at times (throughout his games and the DKCU). He also displays a love for food (McDonalds, Shake Shack, etc.) but mainly for bananas. At times he may even come off as cryptic and strange out of nowhere (ex. When asked "What does Gary do all day when SpongeBob isn't around?" he replied "melt" and when asked to follow someone he replied "wii u".) Sometimes he may get defensive or angry, usually when someone tries to invade his personal business (ex. questioning his tie) or when he's talking to an enemy (ex. King K. Rool.) Abilities and Equipment (Note: This does not include abilities/equipment DK has not used in the DKCU yet) (Note 2: DK's Banana War abilities were only temporary and thus aren't included here) Abilities: |-| Hide Abilities= |-| Show Abilities= * Banana Slamma: DK's signature technique. It is a simple yet powerful punch that he uses when normal attacks aren't enough (comparable to the Falcon Punch used by Captain Falcon.) It can be used on the ground or in mid-air. It can even create shockwaves which were strong enough to kill Metal Head (although he was weakened at the time.) DK can further increase its power by spinning his arm around prior to unleashing it. ** Super Banana Slamma: Thanks to his training with Goku, he can use a stronger variation of the Banana Slamma that coats his fist with ki which he used against K. Rool in Kongfinity War. *** Super Banana Breaker: DK's whole body becomes enveloped in blue ki and he unleashes what he calls "the strongest slamma." The attack is so powerful that it creates an explosion on impact. ** Banana Slamma Barrage: DK unleashes a barrage of quick punches. * Roll Attack: DK rolls around continuously and slams in to his opponent. * Shockwave Slamma: DK claps so hard that it makes a big shockwave that is powerful enough to destroy several of Reginald's Metal Head Mark 2 robots at once. Equipment: |-| Hide Equipment= |-| Show Equipment= * Coconut Gun: A wooden gun that can shoot out coconuts. It can even fire them in spurts and be used to launch DK up in to the air with the propulsion of the shots. * Barrelbreaker: A legendary hammer forged with a banana, a coconut, a barrel, and a banana coin in a burning oil drum. It has a reddish bronze hammerhead and a golden handle, and it has the word "KONG" imprinted on the hammerhead. It is a very powerful and durable hammer that can of course be used to smash foes with, and it can also summon large magic bananas that can hit enemies before disappearing. * Bananas: DK's favorite food. Not only are they healthy and tasty, but they have proven to be dangerous in the DKCU. Ingesting too many bananas can give someone Banana Disease, banana peels can slip around entire cars (the cause of Diddy's death), and they can even be thrown as an attack at things like blasts to negate them as shown when DK threw a huge banana at a Trophyfication beam headed for DK Island, forcing Tabuu to use a Reverse Card. * Rocket Barrel: A barrel that is also a rocket. DK rides on top of it to travel to different places. History The Candy Chronicles One day, Donkey Kong's planned date with Candy goes awry when she doesn't show up, having left him for Diddy once Diddy won the lottery. DK decides to blow up DK Island as revenge (it is implied he didn't succeed or at least the TNT Barrels did extremely minimal damage and not at all what DK expected them to do and thought they did, as the inhabitants and DK Island are fine soon afterwards.) Funky and DK fly away and crash down in New Donk City where they hang out for a while. Diddy "invades" New Donk City and DK assumes Diddy wants revenge, but Diddy apparently wasn't mad. DK then gets banana disease from eating too many bananas and dies after a few days, but K. Rool revives him with the Chaos Emeralds because his life would be empty knowing that he wouldn't be able to continue terrorizing DK or that he couldn't take down the Kong himself with his own two scaly green hands. The Kongs return home afterwards. Candy would later go on to date Funky which DK was briefly mad about but then didn't care. Declaration of Independence Heist DK, Diddy, Shaggy, Goku, Marx, and El Perro all invaded a museum to steal the Declaration of Independence. They broke in and took out the guards. Only DK and Diddy made it to the end (the others didn't presumably because they gave up or got caught.) Nicolas Cage met them there and used the power of the Declaration of Independence to become Gigolas Rage to take over the world. The situation is dealt with and Gigolas Rage doesn't succeed. Kongfinity War After King K. Rool collected the Infinity Stones and completed the Infinity Gauntlet, DK battled him on the beach. DK got a good Super Banana Slamma in on him, but it wasn't enough. When K. Rool snapped away half the universe, DK survived and managed to train some more and got inspiration from Reggie at Nintendo HQ. He challenged K. Rool again, but still wasn't strong enough. Remembering his friends and Reggie's wise words, he uses his Coconut Gun to propel himself towards K. Rool and smash him with a Banana Slamma. This buys enough time for Shaggy to use the Dragon Balls and bring back all of the victims of the snap, foiling K. Rool's plans. Kongspace Emissary Tabuu sent his forces to DK Island one day while K. Rool was trying to steal DK's bananas. They shot a trophyfication beam down at the island, but DK managed to throw a huge banana at it. Unfortunately, Tabuu uses a Reverse Card to negate the banana. DK, K. Rool, Funky, and some others on the island only barely manage to escape via Krochead's boat and Funky's plane. DK would not do much in the battle, but he would challenge Tabuu directly after a while. Of course, he loses to the powerful villain and retreats. Shortly after, he makes his way to Metal Head to help defeat some Omega Heads using a Banana Slamma. Then, he makes his way back to Subspace to fight Tabuu and his forces with the others. He uses a Banana Slamma with Metal Head B and Metal Head R to take out a giant Omega Head and continues to fight the evil robots. Eventually, when Tabuu's forces are reduced too much and he sets out on to the battlefield himself, he takes out almost everyone. DK, in a fit of rage, manages to use his Super Banana Breaker to keep Tabuu occupied for about 15 minutes. Then, as Tabuu recovers and is about to destroy DK and finish off the DKCU, a trio of Jungle Thick members (led by none other than Milk Ape, who weakened Tabuu due to Tabuu being lactose intolerant) arrives and inspires the downed heroes and DK to continue fighting. They lead an all out assault against Tabuu with countless punches, kicks, weapons and projectiles hitting the fiend. K. Rool and DK unleash a barrage of punches on Tabuu, and DK uppercuts Tabuu high up in to the air where Shaggy smashes him deep out in to space. Shaggy opens up some portals for everyone to go home, and DK followed by some others who want to celebrate head back to DK Island. Banana War DK and Funky both really wanted a specific banana after DK saw it in one of Funky's posts. When Funky returned to DK Island, Funky went to DK's treehouse and started a fight. The battle took them all across the island, underwater, the sky, and even space. The battle ends with Donkey Kong using the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Donkey Kong and Funky Kong using a Mega Mushroom to become Mega Funky Kong, but both forms run out and they fall back to DK Island, ending the battle as a tie. Pre-CyberStorm Robo Kong transported Donkey Kong there and explained his backstory to him. After this, DK tried to attack him but Robo sent out his Grookbots to attack the ape. DK swiftly deals with them, but before he can attack Robo the villain launches a barrage of attacks at him. DK tries to escape, but Robo banishes him to the void. Robo announces to the world that he has disposed of Donkey Kong and the rest of his plan will soon commence. DK floated in the void for a long time and came across 25 meters from the Donkey Kong arcade game, where he made the Barrelbreaker and dealt with a few Grookbots. He continued to float in the void until he found a portal, which he went in to. He ended up in the real world at the shore and had a little vacation. It turns out it's all a part of Robo Kong's plan, as he knew DK would find a way back home eventually and made him go to a place he'd never want to leave. As Robo Kong was launching some attacks on the world to set off his invasion to get the artifacts, Donkey Kong arrived out of a portal and punched him in the face. This doesn't do much more than briefly distract him, but suddenly a bunch of others that invaded the ship attack Robo Kong. Robo Kong used Chaos Control and Chaos Blast to knock DK and everyone else back, and prepared to finish them off. However, Team Reginald smashes Robo Kong with a van and takes over the arc before Robo Kong can attack. CyberStorm DK fought a few of Reginald's robots and then evacuated with everyone else via one of Shaggy's portals. He arrived back on DK Island and stayed for a while, but then went with Bluster Kong and Shaggy to 'Lil T.'s base in order to plan with some others. The RDF's ship was blown up, with Shaggy, DK, and Bluster inside of it. After Reginald finished his battle with Metal Head,the trio headed to his ship where Robo made his triumphant return, smashing away Reginald. The trio briefly clashed with Robo, but were outmatched and sent out of the ship. DK joined the others in Jungle Thick in defeating the rampaging robots sent by Robo Kong. He held off Robo Kong for a while alongside the Mario Bros., but was smashed away by a surprise hit. He then returned to his island to prepare for the incoming attack from Robo Kong. He helped fight against the army of robots Robo Kong sent prior to arriving at the island. When Robo Kong was smashed away from Cranky's Cabin, he was confronted by DK along with K. Rool and Funky. They easily took him down, but a Grookbot retrieved the Crystal Coconut and gave it to Robo allowing him to blast away DK and the others. DK later attended and participated in the Robo Games, where he and Funky both fought Robo Kong. Even after using Fusion, the two lost. While waiting in the hotel, Donkey Kong ate all of the soap in his bathroom. DK attended Robo's speech revealing he had changed his ways, and later came to NYC to fight Kaiju Kong. DK fought the first form version of Robo in Kaiju Kong and pressed Kaiju Kong's self destruct switch, blowing the monster up and turning Robo in to Proto Head. DK built Proto a house on DK Island, and then went back to his treehouse to enjoy the peace, though very saddened by the realization that the Crystal Coconut wasn't saved from the Kaiju Kong explosion. Roolcoin Arc DK gave K. Rool his entire banana hoard for 3 Roolcoins, but later found out the whole thing was a scam. He then attacked K. Rool's giant Roolcoin mech, breaking his way inside and Banana Slamming the king to end his plans. King K. Rool Odyssey TBA Trivia * His level of vocabulary fluctuates from full understandable sentences to one or two words. It can be theorized the changes are based on emotion, well-being, or the level of bananas he has had recently. ** However, he never uses correct grammar (commas, punctuation, etc.) in any situation. He never uses capital letters unless he is yelling. *** When interacting with Jungle Thick members on Discord and Rabb.it he tends to talk in even more primitive speak, perhaps because it's his true way of speaking and he only puts in the extra effort of making full (albeit still grammatically incorrect) sentences so Twitter can understand him more. Or maybe the opposite is true, and Donkey Kong reverts to more primitive speak so Jungle Thick can understand him more. * Donkey Kong's account has what is generally considered to be a very large amount of followers in the community, currently having tens of thousands of followers. * In Mario Super Sluggers, Donkey Kong has the ability to open Barrels. * banana Category:Main Characters Category:DKCU Member Category:DK Crew